Eyvind
__TOC__ =History= Days of Ruin Eyvind has always been a dangerous continent, home to a greater number and variety of magically adept animals than any other land upon Cyona. This inhospitable climate prevented the growth of tribes into stronger nations save for two, which eked out a living in the hot deserts and high mountains where the worst of the beasts didn't tread. The fearsome creatures also led to a deep and abiding belief that the use of magic by mortal hands was wrong, the peoples going so far as to slay those children who showed sorcerous potential. This combination of isolation and disdain for magic led to those nations that would become Raban and Eyerun stagnating for centuries. First Wave The First Emperor of Rudlec made a single attempt to extend his reach beyond his native shores in the years leading up to his death. A relatively small expedition compared to later colonization fleets, the Empire spared no expense in outfitting them, going so far as to purchase what were then cutting edge airships from Ixan. Thus it was that upon arrival on the southern continent, riding the sky and wielding magic undreamed of, the voyagers were greeted as gods. While the expedition naturally refuted these blasphemous claims, three members in particular would nevertheless become revered as Prophets. It remains uncertain what exactly transpired to make Richhorn Fletcher, Sophia Sylvestri, and Akinemes DeVaur so revered, or whether their position as Prophets in the Eyvind religion was bestowed after death or actively encouraged, but whatever the case their sway over the natives made the initial colonization a simple matter. Unfortunately, malfunctions in the still new airship technology made return impossible and the death of the Emperor prevented any followup from being executed, leaving the expedition to it's own devices. Second Wave Eventually, under the auspices of the Republic, a second expedition was made, though long after the deaths of the first. The second colonization was also met with open arms, this time because they were expected. While the first expedition had managed to overturn the distrust for magic and catalyze new expansion into the former savage lands, by and large it had been changed more by the natives than the reverse, adopting the local custom and entering their nobility rather than imposing their own. This process would be repeated by the second, leading to the current state of affairs where most of Eyvind is in limbo between being a colony and being sovereign allies. =Nations= Raban Named for the first student of the Prophets, Raban is a land of high mountains surrounded by dense jungle. While the magical fauna therein was initially a major setback, a number eventually proved to be invaluable trade resources, diamond shelled insects and tree creatures that burned hotter than coal providing strong exports back to the Republic. While certain officials are pushing for Raban to seperate entirely from the RoR, the populace at large is rarely reminded of the issue one way or another. Eyerun Founded in the desert, Eyerun has always considered itself a martial society, first as marauders taking from what villages existed along the desert's edge, and eventually growing to be the protectors of those same peoples. After the First wave they declared themselves personal disciples of Richhorn, a warrior himself. More offended by Rudlican rule than Raban due to their preference for religion over politics, Eyerun has been sovereign for over a decade. Eysgir Originally savage lands containing all of Raban's monsters and none of it's protections, what people managed to live there did so as hunter gatherers until the First Wave began pacification of the region. The indigenous people hold the Prophets in higher regard than anywhere else on the continent, but almost none of this respect was displaced onto the Second Wave. Unlike Eyerun they possess enough resources to be valuable to Rudlican forces, meaning that complete freedom will likely come at the price of revolution. Vrak Once part of Raban, Vrak split away due to religious disagreement over the Prophets. Where the rest of the continent regards only Richhorn and Sophia as true Prophets, Vrak regards them as partners at best and usurpers at worst to Akinemes. Widely known to be a practitioner of necromancy, Vrak eagerly follows in their Prophet's footsteps, leaving the rest of the continent and the world at large vaguely uncomfortable, though it receives significant support from Vaurindr. New Drach Named for one of Dismark's central provinces, New Drach was the first colony founded by the northern nation. Lacking the support the natives gave so freely to the Republic, Dismark was forced to actively subdue the populace and insert it's own colonists (primarily gnomes eager for warmer climes). As such, the nation remains firmly in their hands and shows little sign of slipping away any time soon. Ohial Originally left largely untouched due to more profitable ventures elsewhere, this large island was finally settled in response to loosening holds on the rest of the continent and New Drach's rising prominence. Largely a safeguard against Dismarkian aggression against the remainder of Eyvind.